Life
by HoshixXxHikari080
Summary: The two girls had it fairly simple until they moved to Japan. And they lived away from each other instead of the usual neighbors. And they enrolled into different schools. Only then did they realize that life wasn't fair. TezukaOC; SanadaOC


**A/N:** I apologize to anyone who actually read Life… Demo, I despised how the story was going so I decided to rewrite it…

**Pairing:** TezukaxOC; SanadaxOC

**Summary:** The two girls had it fairly simple until they moved to Japan. And they lived away from each other instead of the usual neighbors. And they enrolled into different schools. Only then did they realize that life wasn't fair.

* * *

"So, this is it," Hoshi muttered to herself, ignoring the stares of the pedestrians passing by. She clutched the strap of her shoulder bag tightly, her knuckles turning white and she bit her bottom lip as she looked at the school in front of her again.

At the time, her phone started to ring, and Hoshi hurriedly shuffled through her bag to find her cell phone. Thank goodness she was early; she wasn't going to be late on her first day and she forgot to silence her cell phone.

"Hey…" Hoshi answered as she tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear – only to have it flying back to its place as the wind blew – and she winced slightly at the voice on the other end.

"**Ne, ne, Hika-chan! Why do you have to be in a different school?!"** The girl whined and Hoshi sighed, slight irritation laced into it.

"**Mou, we've been through this conversation many times, Satomi. It wasn't my idea to live in a completely different area! You'd think that our parents would still let us be neighbors since we've **_**always**_** been neighbors in America. And it's not like I chose schools either…" **Hoshi replied in English, once again ignoring the stares as she watched other students brush pass her through the corners of her eyes.

"Demo ne…" Satomi whined and Hoshi lowered her voice slightly, "Ja, Satomi, I have to go. I'll call you after school, kay?" [Demo – But]

Satomi meant to whine again but sighed childishly. "Hai, hai, have fun." [Hai – yes; in this case, 'yeah']

"Tch. Yeah right." Hoshi mumbled before she snapped her phone shut. Fiddling with her phone, she put it to silent before putting it back to its place. Fixing her hair, she entered through the school gates, back slightly slumped.

"What were they thinking? It's not like we only had each other as friends. Jeez," Hoshi muttered under her breath as she kept part of her gaze on the ground and the other in front of her, away from the staring eyes of students.

It didn't help that they were all loud, albeit whispering, and she couldn't help but feel more irritated and nervous. She bit her bottom lip again when she overheard what they were saying and when she saw some were pointing.

"Hey, is she a new student?"

"I guess so; she's wearing the uniform."

"Why are we getting a transfer now? School started a few days ago." "Usually, we'd hear about a new student. Perhaps, she's not in our class?"

"Maybe she was sick and was at the hospital when school started."

"That's too unrealistic! She's probably a foreigner."

"Hey, that's pretty unrealistic too. I mean, she looks completely Japanese."

Hoshi shook her head to herself as she went down the hall towards the principal's office.

* * *

'_How awkward is it when the teacher isn't frickin' here?!'_ Satomi groaned mentally as she slumped in her seat, flashing a smile to all the stares she received. It was usual for her to be so outgoing, but she couldn't help but feel irritated.

Surely the teacher knew that she would arrive, but to be absent at her desk of all days! Her thoughts drifted to her black-haired friend and their conversation earlier. It was obvious that the two would be inside, yet Satomi was itching to text her friend.

"**This sucks,"** She mumbled to herself and she took out her cell phone anyway. Skimming through the list, she texted a friend back in America before putting it away. Sighing, she went back to doing nothing. She frowned when she thought about her friend. Hoshi wasn't one to introduce herself so easily. She was quiet and shy and nervous, so she was lacking in her social skills. Though, she wasn't exactly a loner, and Satomi assured herself that her friend would make other friends, she couldn't help but be worried.

A slight pang hurt her chest when she thought about Hoshi making other friends, but she shook her head to herself. Hoshi wouldn't brush her off like that. Her head shot up as she saw the door slide open.

-xXx-

"Excuse me, but where is this classroom?" Hoshi spoke smoothly, and kept a straight face with a small smile, although she was feeling nervous and jittery on the inside. The teacher peered at her; she was a new face before clearing his throat.

"Ah, you must be the new student. The school is divided into three floors depending on which year you are. Since you are a second year, you have to go upstairs."

Hoshi bowed, "Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu." [Arigatou gozaimasu – formal/respectful way of saying 'thank you'] She stood up and started taking the directions when he nodded his head. She had seen that outside each door, there had been a sign with a two numbers. It was also explained and obvious that it was the class.

She felt slightly stupid since she didn't figure that out, but it could've been different. America had two different grade levels on the same floor, and how should Hoshi know that it would've been different in Japan? She gulped when she spotted the sign down the hallway after she had climbed the stairs.

_2 – 8_ She noted as she stood outside the door and knocked lightly. She heard few footsteps before the door slid open quickly and a young woman smiled warmly at her. Hoshi bowed before she followed her sensei into the classroom. [Sensei – referred to teacher; like how you would say Mr. Brown or Mrs. Wilson.]

"Class, as you know…"

-xXx-

"… we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." The teacher had cleared his throat and stared expectantly at Satomi who stood up and walked to the front of the class.

The screen split into two halves as the girls followed the instructions.

"Hello. My name is Kuro, Hoshi. Please take care of me." "Hi~! I'm Sora, Satomi! Yoroshiku~" [Yoroshiku – Nice to meet you; informal, casual]

The two girls simultaneously bowed before they answered questions.

"So, why did you start attending a few days after school started?" "Where did you transfer from?"

"Ah, my flight was delayed." "America!"

"And where did you come from?" "Why did you transfer after school had already started?"

"The US." "My flight got cancelled…" Cue pout from Satomi.

"What are your hobbies?" "Do you play tennis?"

"I'm into music and art." "Nope!"

"Are you interested in tennis?" "This school is known for its tennis skills! Why would you come here if you don't play?!"

"I watch; don't play." "I don't look up the schools that I go to; not that I knew the school website anyway." And here's a turn for Satomi's annoyance. She _knew_ what fangirls were like, and they weren't pretty.

"Alright, that's enough questions."

"Sora-chan, if you would take your seat." "Kuro-chan, your seat will be next to Momoshiro-kun. Momoshiro-kun, please raise your hand. And don't get her into any trouble; it's her first day."

"Hai, sensei." Both girls bowed before heading to their seats, immediately thinking what the other was doing at that moment.

Satomi strolled down the aisle and back to her seat. She plopped down with her giddy smile still plastered onto her smile, although she inwardly pouted at her teacher's personality. He was a strict stick-in-the-mud. How was she supposed to get through the day?! She would have this teacher as her homeroom teacher and most likely, it would be a boring time. And Hika-chan wasn't there either…

-xXx-

Hoshi stared at her lap where her hands were placed on her knees as she listened to what her teacher was saying. Disinterested for a few seconds, she paused in her thinking before taking out her pencil case and unzipped it to pull out one of her lead pencils.

"...Class will start in ten minutes. Please, do something quietly until then; you may whisper with the students around you."

Her sensei – whom she still did not know the name of – seemed nice enough, though she figured staff would be that Japan's staff would be a lot stricter than her teachers back in America. Although plenty of teachers wanted to work hard with their students and make sure they're successful in the future, they allowed plenty of "play time." Whereas, in Japan – and most Asian countries for that matter – goofing off is not allowed and students _competed_ to be number one in class and school.

It was different altogether, yet Hoshi had expected all of this and was completely prepared. Academics were a strong point and her parents were pretty expectant and unfazed when she came home with the hundreds.

Although she wasn't a genius, she would study her butt off until she had everything completely perfect and the next day, she would ace the assignment and/or quiz/test just as perfect.

Anyway, back to the story… Hoshi Tapped her pencil on her desk lightly, bored out of her mind. Pulling out her sketchbook, she skimmed through the pages, before placing back inside her bag, unmotivated in drawing and looked out the window. How luck was she to get the window seat.

She whipped her head to the other side when she felt a finger tap her shoulder. She smiled nervously when seeing the student her sensei had referred to; "Momoshiro-kun." Hoshi hoped that he wasn't all that much of a trouble-maker. Well, she wouldn't mind much as long as he didn't distract her from her studies.

"Hey." He greeted, grinning, and the black-haired girl couldn't help but be reminded of her friend, "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. Call me Momo-chan."

"Kuro Hoshi," She replied, "Though, you already knew that."

He nodded with the same grin, "Can I call you Hoshi-chan?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't. It's common to use your given names in America." Hoshi informed, flashing a small smile, before shivering slightly when she caught the glares in her direction. _What's their problem?_ She thought, irritated, her eyes narrowing just the slightest.

Momoshiro noticed the shiver and knew exactly what the problem was. He scratched his cheek with a finger, laughing nervously, "Haha, sorry about that. Just ignore them."

"Anou, is one of them your girlfriend?" Hoshi asked curiously as she resisted the urge to glare back or roll her eyes. She was amused and let out a tiny smile when she saw him choke on – what she assumed – his saliva and gape at her in horror.

"No! No, no, no! I wouldn't date them; their fangirls and not my type." He replied hurriedly as the horror faded.

"Fan… girls?" Hoshi echoed, cocking her head to the side, staring at her classmate with one raised eyebrow as he laughed nervously again, "Ah, yeah."

"I don't think I want to know…" Hoshi muttered as she turned and faced correctly as she listened to her sensei who had started the lesson. "If you'll open your books to…"

* * *

Strapping her bag on, she scanned her desk area to make sure she left nothing behind as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Despite being across the room, she dashed out the door as a blur, but not before mumbling a goodbye to Momoshiro, who looked slightly confused.

"H-Hoshi-chan?"

When down the stairs, Hoshi resumed to her original pace, but ignored the students. Most of the time spent today was when she spaced out into thought after her assignments; being in the advanced classes back in America helped be ahead of the class, even if it was only a little bit.

She easily finished her assignments quickly and looked out the window, going into thought, mostly about clubs. At first she wasn't sure if she would join on not, but her decision was made when she overheard some freshmen.

"Hey! Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard there was a Rikkai Dai student here!"

"In our school? What's a Rikkai Dai student doing here?"

Hoshi ran up to them, "Anou, where is the Rikkai Dai student?" The two girls looked at each other before staring up at her. "Er, I heard she's at the front gates, senpai." [senpai – suffix for upperclassmen]

"Domo." Hoshi gave the two a nod before disappearing down the corner. ['Thanks' in an informal/casual/uncaring manner]

The two girls watched peeked to see her rush down the corner.

"Ah, that senpai… She was a bit weird, ne?" One of them commented.

"Mmm…" Her friend hummed in agreement before sweatdropping at the dust storm behind the running girl, "Demo, she would be a good addition to the track team."

"Eh?" The first girl looked after Hoshi who had disappeared from their sight.

-xXx-

Hoshi panted heavily as she leaned against the brick wall, staring indifferently at the girl in front of her who was grinning cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Hoshi demanded, straightening herself.

"I'm here to visit you!" Satomi replied cheerfully, linking arms with her best friend, who protested slightly. Hoshi went to move her arm, but Satomi had her in a firm hold, so Hoshi stopped fidgeting but remained tense. She was never so good with people touching her.

"Ah, but school just ended. It takes _at least_ half an hour for you to get here." Hoshi explained, slightly impatient, as Satomi started walking to who knows where.

"Yeah, I know," Satomi replied, still grinning, "Demo, they let us out early because of clubs."

"Sou ka." Hoshi calmed down, closing her eyes, before glancing at her friend curiously, "And why are you here?" [I see.]

"To visit you!"

"You already said that."

"I need help with my math homework!" Satomi confessed, still having a cheerful demeanor, as Hoshi was dragged away.

"Anou, where are you taking me?"

Satomi rolled her eyes playfully, "To your house, duh!"

"You were in Probe Math!" Hoshi protested and Satomi frowned, grumbling, "Yeah, but the stupid teacher wouldn't let you ask questions!"

"Che, whatever." Hoshi muttered to herself, sighing in defeat, as she pried Satomi away from her and walked down the sidewalk.

"So, what did you do today?" Satomi questioned, as she walked beside her friend.

"We went to school," Hoshi deadpanned and Satomi pouted, "Ah, I know that! But what did you _do_?" She stressed for emphasis, wanting the details.

"Work." Hoshi stated bluntly with a blank look and Satomi whined, "Ne, you're so boring! Demo, you remind me of Haruhi… (1)" She then grinned and Hoshi ignored her friend's comments as she walked up the steps to the rather large house.

"It's not all that far from your school," Satomi commented as she shut the door behind her and the two took off their shoes, "Tadaima!" [I'm home]

There was no reply, and Hoshi checked the kitchen and her mother's computer room to see that her parents weren't home. The two must still be at work, she figured, as she shrugged and lead Satomi to her room.

There, the two dropped off their book bags and the two settled their work onto her bed. Zipping open her pencil case, Hoshi pulled out a pencil before tapping her notebook.

"Let's get this over with…" Hoshi muttered as Satomi nodded, and pulled out the material. Hoshi read through the three pages silently, reading the directions on the front and back of all sheets. When she was done, her eye twitched.

"You already know all this!" She claimed, and Satomi blinked before taking her work and reading the directions as well. After she finished, there was an awkward silence before she laughed nervously.

"Ehehe, I guess I wasn't paying attention to the subject specifically when the math teacher came in," Satomi explained, still giggling nervously, as she watched her friend become more aggravated, before calming herself down.

"Maa, there's really nothing else I can help you with. And you just wasted money to come down here." Hoshi pointed out, making Satomi have anime tears as the two headed down, getting some juice and snacks.

"Eh?!" Satomi pouted, "Demo, I can stay for dinner right?"

"Yadda." ['No' in a refusing way]

"Wah! So mean!" Satomi whined and the two sat down at the counter as Hoshi sipped the juice calmly.

[Extended Ending]:

It was silent before Satomi needed something to talk about.

"So, what did you do today?"

Hoshi sighed as she poured another glass. _Don't start this!_ She thought as she ignored her friend to have the hyper-active girl whine loudly.

* * *

(1) "Haruhi" – Reference to Fujioka Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club. Details may or may not appear later in the story.

**A/N:** And, thus, this starts the new 'Life' story~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, except for the songs that I had downloaded and are now in my iTunes. I also do not own OHSHC, except for the 'role' of Haruhi in my group of friends and a Beezlenef, Nekozawa's cat puppet. (There are multiple spellings of its name, and that's also how I pronounce it.)


End file.
